A Day as Athena Cykes
by icypika
Summary: My first one-shot I wake up in Athena Cyke's body for a day. Will I survive who knows?


I'm a huge fan of the Ace Attorney series. I recently beat Duel Destinies and Athena Cykes made her way up the ladder and became my favorite character in the the series. She has a great personality, has an awesome design, and I love the mood matrix game mechanic. Another reason why I like her is because of her backstory which I find extremely interesting and it beats in my opinion Maya's back story. I fell asleep dreaming about Ace Attorney Dual Destinies and Athena.

The next morning my alarm went off, but something was off it was usually a soft alarm but instead this one sounded extremely loud. I jumped up out of bed and was covering my ears.

I shouted, "OW! Why is it so loud?" Before I could turn it off I realized something was very wrong. "Why does my voice sound different? It's a lot more high pitched than it should be." I looked around my room it was completely different. It had yellow walls, a small vanity mirror, my closet looked twice as big as it usually, and on the wall it had pictures of constellations and many space related decorations. I started scratching my neck, but I felt something around my neck. I said to myself, "Oh gods no." Suddenly orange hair fell into my face. I quickly got out of bed, but when I got out of the bed my balance was off and I nearly fell but I used the bedpost to balance myself. Once I got used to my balance I went over to the mirror in the room I was in. When I looked into the mirror I saw Athena Cykes in yellow nightwear with Widget around her or rather my neck. Widget's face turned yellow and said, "HOW? I'm Athena?!" I took deep breathes I could hear my own heartbeat and it had

a lot of fear and surprise in it. I focused and found out that Athena had work today.

I said, "I guess I have to get ready for work. This is going to be the most awkward day in my life." I headed into Athena's bathroom and took a shower and after drying off I got dressed in her usual attire. I headed down the the Wright Anything Agency. After a short walk to the agency I arrived. I was pretty sure I could act like Athena and make sure Apollo and Mr. Wright don't become suspicious. After a few minute Apollo and Trucy came in.

I greeted them like Athena usually did in her cheerful manner, "Morning Apollo, Trucy!"

Apollo flinched slightly, "Uh...good morning Athena. You certainly seem to be in a cheerful mood this morning."

Trucy replied happily, "Good Morning Athena~. You're here early today do you have something planned?"

I replied, "Not really I uh... just wanted to make sure I was on time."

Apollo said, "You don't need to worry about being late Athena. Mr. Wright is usually late anyways. Where is your dad Trucy?"

Trucy said, "Daddy should be here soon. He told me to go on ahead of him. He needed to do something at home."

I said, "Okay then I guess we'll just wait for him. Hey Trucy weren't you practicing some new magic tricks? Why don't you show us a few of them."

She smiled, "Sure but I'll need Polly's help."

Apollo shouted, "HOLD IT!"

I covered my ears and yelled at him making the same face Athena usually does when she's angry. "Be quiet Apollo! You don't need to shout we're inside and you aren't that far away we can hear you." I removed hands from Athena's ears with her sensitive hearing and with Apollo's chords of steel being so close to me it was killing my ears.

Apollo said confused, "Sorry Athena, but even when I'm that close to you and shouting it usually doesn't hurt your ears. Are you okay?"

I flinched, "Uh...yeah it is just that you were extra loud there and the sound was bouncing off the walls which only amplified it." I mentally prayed that the explanation was enough for him and it seemed it was.

He said, "As I was saying Trucy stop making me your assistant for your magic tricks especially your dangerous ones. I still have bruises from the last time you made me your assistant."

Trucy pouted, "Oh fine Polly. I guess I can show you some of my other tricks."

I could hear the disappointment and sadness in her voice, but ignored it. Trucy showed us some of her magic tricks for about 30 minutes until came in.

Trucy greeted him happily, "Hey daddy you finally made it here."

Apollo greeted him with a smile, "Morning Mr. Wright."

I greeted him with a smile as well, "Good Morning Boss. What's the plan for today? I'm ready for anything." I punched Athena's palm just like she usually did when she psyched for the day.

He chuckled, "Good morning to all of you too. Sorry I'm late I had some business to take care of."

Apollo replied, "No problem so what's on the agenda today?"

He replied, "Nothing big right now. First of all Apollo I want you and Trucy to clean up some of Trucy's magic props and Athena I want you to water Charlie and clean the toilet."

I sweat-dropped at the mention of cleaning the toilet, "Uh...sure thing boss." Apollo had a similar response, but did as he was told. After about an hour I finished watering Charlie the plant and cleaning the toilet. Once everyone finished their tasks Mr. Wright gathered everyone together.

He said, "Nice work you guys even if it isn't law related you guys are the best employees and friends a person can ask for." Everyone smiled at those words.

He continued, "Anyways since we don't have any law related work right now you guys are free for the day. I'll call you if anything comes up."

Apollo sweat dropped, "Or rather we will call each other if anything comes up. Trouble and murder seems to follow us wherever we go." As much as anyone didn't want to admit it he was right. Everyone went their separate ways for the day. I decided to walk around the town for the day. I was trying to decide where to go.

I said to myself, "I could go to the space center or if I really want to I could go down to the court house." I later decided on going down to the space center to kill time. On my way I bumped into an all too familiar figure. I looked at the figure and saw Simon Blackquill.

I said calmly trying to hide my surprise, "Hi Simon."

He greeted, "Hello Athena might I ask where you're going."

I answered, "Oh I was uh..."

He said with smirk, "Let me guess you were heading to the space center."

I replied, "Uh...yeah. How'd you know?"

He said while looking away, "Ever since your trial you've been going there quite often.

Besides its getting close to that day."

I frowned thinking back to the date Widget said it was today. It was a few days before the anniversary of Metis Cykes' murder. I replied sadly, "Uh yeah..."

He said, "I understand that you miss your mother I do as well, but that's all in the past. We must move on with our lives."

I answered, "Yes I know Simon it's just... there are so many things I have to say to her. I need to apologize to her for thinking that she only thought of me as a test subject. I thought she hated, but... now I know I was drastically wrong. I don't even think I ever said I loved her..." What I had just said surprised even me that wasn't me speaking it was Athena.

He sighed, "The scars of our past will never disappear they're always there to remind us of our mistakes. What's important isn't that we made mistakes its that we learned from them. There is one ,ore thing that worries me about the 'Phantom' if Foolbright was the Phantom then who was it that shot him? I feel that we still have ghosts that haunt us now, but right I am just happy both of us were proven not guilty for the murder of your mother."

I smiled, "Thank you Simon I needed that." He gave a genuine smile.

He said, "Know this Athena no matter what I will protect you and your family from anyone who wishes to harm or tarnish your family's name. If the real 'Phantom' is out there I won't let him harm you."

I smiled once again, "Just like the Samurai. Thank you Simon." We spent the rest of the day together going to the space center reminiscing about the good times. Simon walked me back to my apartment and said good night. I got dressed in Athena's sleepwear and went to sleep. I think I know why I was put in Athena's body the things I or rather she needed to say to Blackquill she didn't have the courage to do it herself.


End file.
